numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CuteYoshi101/Storytime with Kakashi: The Story of the Numberblocks
Kakashi: Hello everyone, I am Kakashi Hatake! It's storytime, and I am going to read, "The Story of the Numberblocks". Story If you’re sitting comfortably, then we’ll begin. Chapter 1: In the Beginning One dangles from a rope and is getting lowered slowly. "Once upon a time, a red block fell from the sky. One lands on her side, retracts her face and her limbs, and ejects them back out, but the right way up. But "I am One! This is fun! I am One block, and this is my Numberling, it means me, ONE!" One starts hopping around until, she knocks one of the props over. She looks at the fallen prop, mildly embarrassed, clears her throat and starts talking again. But she was all alone, so she wanted to make friends. LOOK! A magic mirror! I'm one! Another One: And I'm another ONE! One said Anyone for tennis?! She hits the ball, it bounces off of the top of the mirror, and bounces onto One, knocking her onto the other One. 1 + 1 = 2 I am Two. How do you do? Chapter 2: Me and You "I am Two. I have 1, 2, two blocks, and this means two. Wanna see me dance in my two dancing shoes?" Said Two. Two dances, but accidentally steps on a loose floorboard One is standing on, throwing her into the air. 2 + 1 = 3 "I am Three. Look at me!" Chapter 3: Me, Me, ME! "I am Three. I have 1, 2, 3, three blocks. I have three juggling balls, and this means three."Said Three. Three juggles her balls while One and Two watch. Two tosses One onto her. 3 + 1 = 4 "I am Four. Have we met before?" Chapter 4: Four's House "Hello, I am Four. I have 1, 2, 3, 4, four blocks. And can you guess what shape I am? Right, it's a square. I have 1, 2, 3, 4, four sides, and 1, 2, 3, 4, four corners."Said Four. Four sees that someone has chewed four holes on the tablecloth. That someone is his pet square, Squarey. She fixes it with four square plates. One, Two, and Three come in the house. Four asks them who wants a square cookie. But Four cannot reach the cookie jar. One jumps on Four. 4 + 1 = 5 "I am Five. I feel alive!" Chapter 5: The Star Turn "I have 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, five blocks. And I like stars 'cause they have five points. Said Five. It makes me a rock star! Thank you and good night! One hops on five's head 5 + 1 = 6 "I am Six. I'm in the mix!" Chapter 6: Skips and Tricks Six is playing jump-rope with Two and Four as the rope-holders. She is saying a jump rope chant about her being a number 6 and having six blocks. Six rolls a dice and it lands on Six. She does six tricks on the rope while changing shapes, while the Numbertoads 2 And 4 cheer for her. One wants to play, too, but the rope knocks her flying onto Six. 6 + 1 = 7 "I am Seven and I feel lucky!" Chapter 7: Falling On My Feet Seven is falling through the sky while counting seven blocks. He sees a red cloud and falls through six clouds coloured orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. He makes a rainbow appear and tells One To ”Look Out!” as he slides down his own rainbow, And ends up bumping into One. 7 + 1 = 8 "I am Eight and this is great!" Chapter 8: The Secret Story of Octoblock Octoblock began when Eight, with four normal limbs, was just an ordinary mild mannered number, with eight blocks, and his own numberling. But one day, He was tickled by a radioactive octopus, which gave him special powers. So if anyone needs help, they can call on Octoblock. Then, One is stuck in a tree and Octoblock comes to the rescue. Eight forms into a square-with-a-hole shape. Eight catches One in his hole as One falls down from the tree. 8 + 1 = 9 "I am Nine and I feel fine." Chapter 9: Sneeze A Jolly Good Fellow Nine saying he has nine blocks. Nine then starts to sneeze. Eight wonders if Nine needs some help and thinks if they’re anything wrong with him. Then, As the title of the chapter suggests, Nine sneezes out a One, and she lands into Eight's hole. 8 + 1 = 9 Nine begins to be happy, then starts to sneeze again. 9 - 1 = 8 Eight smiles. Then, One is bounced onto a tree. 8 + 1 = 9 Nine starts to sneeze, then One is sneezed out back and forth, until Eight says “See how you like it!” as he tosses One onto Nine. 9 + 1 = 10 "Say it again." "I am Ten!" Chapter 10: The Space Race Ten is a rocket, with ten Ones as the mission control. She starts the countdown, but sputters. She tells the ones to calm down and decides to use the backup rocket and tells the viewers that she’s one Ten, which means she’s also Ten Ones, So she decides to split into ten Ones. The other ten Ones form Ten. She counts down perfectly and blasts off into the sky, while the Ten ones wave at her. Chapter 11: Back of the Net Eleven is playing a football game against 11 Ones, with Two and Three's commentary. Eleven hits the ball with her One-block 11 times and scores a goal. Chapter 12: Rectangle Rush Twelve goes to a game called Rectangle Rush. Twelve arranges herself into different rectangles: 3x4, 4x3, 2x6, 6x2, and 12x1. Chapter 13: Oops, Unlucky Me! Thirteen is in a film made by One, but when his name is said, he accidentally splits into Ten and Three. One tries many times to film Thirteen. Chapter 14: Downhill All the Way, Dude! Fourteen is skateboarding on several ramps, but on a double ramp, he splits into two Sevens, then makes it to the goal. Chapter 15: Night Mission. Fifteen appears as an agent known as the Super Special Secret Step Squad. The step squad repeats the steps: Chapter 16: A Six Walks Into A Ten Six skips onto the stage and goes to the microphone for the audience to see Sixteen, then Ten walks up, then adds with Ten to make Sixteen, then Sixteen tells some jokes that she can make the audience laugh. Chapter 17: Portrait of the Artist in his Prime Seventeen is teaching how to make a self portrait, but is having problems into making the self portrait, so One helps him make it. Chapter 18: Full Speed Ahead! Fourteen records a video of Eighteen which is the fastest numberblock ever, so Ten & Eight add and make Eighteen, then Eighteen makes some shapes he can make Chapter 19: Flex Ability Nineteen tells that she can't make any rectangles, but can make crazy shapes on whatever crazy shape she can do Chapter 20: Making Friends Two tens makes friends by adding and make Twenty, Twenty tells that he's good at making friends and is also Ten Twos "Good Night All of You!" Post-Story Kakashi: So, how's the story? Let me know in the comments section below. Category:Blog posts